NARUTO BAMFCOMFORT
by narutohey
Summary: Just a collection of Naruto in odd situation. Him getting hurt, or just in need of a comforting friend... You can PM me with suggestions for future chapters!
1. Suicide

_Naruto finds himself in a hard situation. Thinking everyone is better off without him since no one wants to help him out and the villagers hate him so much anyways. Someone finds him tries to save his help. Narutoangst._

"_thoughts"_

**~Kyuubi~**

* * *

Naruto had a really bad day. He was late for training and Sakura gave him a real hard time about it. To add on to that he didn't sleep at all the night before. Kakashi doesn't want to help him train because he's to focused on his precious Sasuke. Iruka has no time for him at all. So he was all alone tonight. On his birthday, the worst day of the year.

"_Kyuu…I don't want this anymore.." _he's starting to cry. _"Team 7 hates me, the villagers hate me even more…. Iruka-sensei left me… I'm alone Kyuu no one w-wants me"_

**~Don't think that way kit… today was just a bad day don't worry they'll all apologize tomorrow…~ **Kyuubi felt Naruto fall even more into his depression. **~Just get home kit… you just need to sleep…~**

"_I doubt it but okay" _Naruto cuts off the link. He starts heading home he gets many hateful glares and words.

"Demon" said one villager _CRACK_

"Killer" said another _CRACK _Naruto walks faster, wanting to get away from these words.

"You're better off dead demon" said one last villager _**CRACK **_Naruto runs now. He runs up the stairs and shuts the door behind him. He stands still against the door panting, and made up his mind. _"Kyuu I've had it…. Goodbye."_ He closes the connection before he could respond and runs to the kitchen. He grabs a pen and paper and writes.

_Dear whoever will read this,_

_I don't know if you even care but I need to tell you why I chose this way;_

_My whole life I've been pushed around and called terrible names by all the villagers, and sadly comrades. I've gotten beaten up multiple times and sometimes I was close to death. So I guess I'm finishing a job that was never fully completed. I recently found out that I'm the container of the Nine-tailed fox. To me I know him as Kyuu. He healed me when I couldn't myself but I can't keep that up. Many night's no sleep. I get yelled at constantly by my team mates. My sensei doesn't even bother with me… I guess I'm just a lost cause. I don't even know who my parents are so I'm an orphan._

_What I'm saying to whoever reads this is I'm worthless. Please pass this message to Jirya, and Baa-Chan. If you don't know who that is…. Ask Iruka-sensei. _

_Goodbye. I hope Konoha can now live without the fear and hate of the demon child._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

He folds the letter and puts it on the small table in the kitchen. He opens his weapons pouch and grabs a kunai. Holds it to his stomach and plunges it into the middle of the seal. Injuries on the seal take longer to heal so Kyuu can't help at all. He drags the kunai up and falls to the ground. The last thing he remembers is a red head bursting into the room.

"Gaa-ra?" Naruto chokes out before blacking out.

* * *

I came to Konoha knowing it's Naruto's birthday. I wanted to give him something since he saved me during the Chunin exams. I guess this is the way I'm repaying him. Apart from that I consider him my best friend. I figured his birthday is already pretty terrible since it's the day of the Kyuubi attack. So I came to support him. I make my way down his street and walk up his stairs.

**~Boy I smell blood you better not die or your weak.~ **said Ichibi

"_Noted"_ I've had enough of that demon. He's always mothering me in a way. But he's right I do smell blood too… and it's a lot of it. I reach the door and nock on it no one answers. I get a pang of worry. "I hope Naruto is alright" I think to myself. I nock again. This time I hear something fall. "Naruto?! Are you in there? Are you okay?!" I feel really worried. I resort to pushing the door down and rushing in. I smell blood all around me someone is hurt. I run around trying to find Naruto. I reach the kitchen and see a bundle on the ground. It's Naruto. I rush towards him and hear him say my name before passing out.

"Why, Naruto, why?" I mutter to myself. I saw the knife in his hand and sob. I start trying to heal him using some of my chakra. I keep trying until I'm interrupted by Naruto sitting up. He opens his eyes but they aren't the piercing blue they usually are but they are red.

"**Let me talk to Ichibi" **I realize that I'm talking to the Kyuubi.

"Okay…" I say. I go into my mindscape and tell Ichibi that Kyuubi wants to talk to him. I let him take control of me to talk.

"**Kyuubi, it's been a while." **

"**Enough Ichibi, you know what you need to do."**Kyuubi says,** "Save my host"**

"**I'll try Kyuubi-chan" **Ichibi puts my hands on Naruto's wound and pushes a powerful surge of chakra into it. He keeps doing that until we only see a line. **"Gaara keep an eye on Kyuubi's host." **I get back to control.I watch Naruto all night waiting until he wakes up. It's seven in the morning and Naruto start to show signs of waking. His eyes flutter open and I quickly embrace him in a hug. "Why Naruto" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"I couldn't take it anymore…" he answers.

"Please talk to me it this happens again…. I was terrified."

"I'm sorry Gaara…"

"It's okay just please… your not weak if you ask for help…"

"I Know."

"Naruto…. When I got here seeing you on the ground bleeding and everything… I noticed something that I hadn't before." I say slowly.

"What is it?'

"Naruto I… I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you" I blurt. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist and whispers in my ear,

"I love you too" and kisses me.

The End.

_A/N I was listening to Numb by Linkin Park while writing this…. Got me in my feels xD_


	2. Drown

_Team 7 are training and they all decide to go for a swim. Sasuke pushes Naruto into the water and reveals a two surprising facts about Naruto._

"_thoughts"_

**~Kyuubi~**

It all started when Sakura-chan decided to suggest the terrible suggestion of swimming. Sasuke agrees with his usual "Hn" and Sakura goes all over him to me displeasure. Kakashi-Sensei goes along with it as well so I'm screwed. I don't know how to swim no one's ever taught me and I have no want to know how. It scares me to be honest… the villagers used to throw me in the water as a way to hurt me. It worked. Anyway, right now we are walking to the river every step I take the more panicked I get.

"Naruto are you alright you look pale" Kakashi seemed to notice my displeasure and fidgeting on our way to the water.

"I'm fine Kakashi-Sensei, BELIEVE IT!" I say my signature catch phrase and start running to the water. Sasuke notices my sprint and runs after me.

"I won't let you beat me dobe!" Sasuke yells after me.

"I will and you better believe it!" I keep running and make it to the clearing of water. I hardly notice Sasuke creeping up behind me and getting ready to push me in. I only notice when he pushes me into the water. I let out a terrified yelp and see the shock in Sasuke's face while being submerged in the water. I realize when I'm in the water that it's relaxing. I feel the pushing and pulling of the water around me. Swaying me back and forth. But only thirty seconds later I notice a large familiar pain in my chest. My chest feels tight fighting for air. I start to thrash my arms and legs, trying to reach the surface for air. Bt it only seems I'm getting deeper. I can't take the pain and tightness in my chest and gasped for air. But all I get is water. I start choking underwater and I lose consciousness.

I see Sasuke push Naruto in the water and hear the terrified shriek. That's not a normal scream to hear when someone's push in the water. That was pure terror. Something a child Naruto's age shouldn't experience. I sprint to Sasuke and see no sign of Naruto.

"Where is he" I ask, not minding the panic lacing the question. He looks up fearfully at me and points in the water. I take my Jonin vest off with speed and dive into the water. Lacing my lungs with chakra while I'm at it. I can't let the son of my Sensei die like this. I swim around looking for any sign of that orange knucklehead ninja but see no sign of him. I go deeper and finally see a flash of orange. I swim faster and see that it is Naruto that I saw. I pick him up sensing that he is limp. I look down at him and realize that he looks rather peaceful. Peaceful as in dead. _"Please don't be dead…" _I repeat as if I were cheering. I break the surface of the water and pull Naruto out onto the grass. I start doing CPR while Sakura and Sasuke looking down at Naruto in a panic. I keep doing CPR for 3 minutes and he gasps for air. He opens his eyes and screams and backs away from us while mumbling something we couldn't hear. All I could say was that he was terrified.

"Sasuke, Sakura give him room" I say when I notice they were approaching Naruto. I let Naruto's frenzie calm down and I walk towards him when I think he's "himself" again. I feel Sasuke and Sakura trailing behind wanting to know why he reacted that way.

"Naruto…?" I say nervously "Are you alright?" He looks startled at my question but answers.

"Yeah… I'm fine… cold but alright Kakashi-Sensei" he says with a tremble in his voice.

"Do you want to explain what happened there…" I trail off not knowing what to say. He looks up at me filled with panic.

"What do you mean Sensei?" he asks innocently. _"He's clearly trying to avoid the topic" _I thought to myself.

"You were obviously panicking when you say us and I want to know why Naruto" I get straight to the point. I need to know why he acted in such a way. He's my student and I care for him. He shows a look that tells me he will explain. I motion for Sakura and Sasuke to sit down.

"It's okay Naruto… we won't laugh if that's what your worried about…" Sakura says hesitantly.

"Thanks Sakura-chan…." he waits a moment and starts to explain. "When I was younger… the villagers came up with a game to pull me under water a-almost d-drowning me every time…. I guess seeing you guys h-hovering over me a-after that resurfaced some old memories…." I feel terrible. I didn't even know that this happened to Naruto in his younger years. If I had the chance I'd kill all those villagers who dared to do this.

"What the hell! I'll kill them!" Sasuke yells.

"It's okay Sasuke that was the past… I don't care anymore…" Naruto say quietly.

"Hn" Answers Sasuke. All I was thinking at that moment was to get Naruto warm and safe from harm. I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura were thinking the same too.

_The End._


End file.
